finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Javelin (weapon)
.]] The Javelin is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually the weakest spear used mainly by the Dragoon class, but varies depending on the game. Appearances Final Fantasy II Javelin is the weakest spear, and can be bought for 300 gil at Altair and Gatrea. It provides +6 Attack, +65% Accuracy, and +2% Evasion. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Javelin is a low-ranked spear that provides 22 Attack. It is either bought at the Dwarven Castle for 650 gil and found on the Dwarven Mine Path while playing as Edge. Final Fantasy V The Javelin is a mid-level spear stolen from Sand Bears. It is the most powerful weapon in Bartz's World (except for the limited Gaia Hammer), and can be obtained as soon as the party has escaped from Karnak Castle. Instead of heading towards the Library of the Ancients, it is possible to take a detour, and pay an early visit to the Desert of Shifting Sands, where Sand Bears can be encountered. Javelin has an Attack of 52, and can be used by Freelancers, Gladiators, and Dragoons. It raises the wielder's Strength by 1 point. Due to its relatively comparable attack value w.r.t. the weapons available in shops in the early stages of Galuf's World, and the strength bonus, Javelin remains a viable weapon through at least the first half of the second world. Final Fantasy VII The Javelin is a weapon for Cid, and provides 62 Attack, 104 Attack%, 12 Magic, and has five Materia slots, four of which are linked. It provides Double AP, and arguably the best Materia-leveling weapon (as the triple AP weapons have fewer Materia slots). It is found on Gaea's Cliff. Final Fantasy IX The Javelin is the weakest spear, and is Freya's starting weapon. It can be bought for 880 gil, has an Attack of 8, and teaches the ability Dragon Killer. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original version, Javelin is the weakest spear, requires 15 LP to use, and has an Attack of 30. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Bhujerba for 1,400 gil and made at the bazaar by selling Wind Stone x3, Foul Flesh x2, and Horn x2. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 16 Attack, 8 Evade, 28 CT, 4% combo rate, and requires the Spears 1 license for 20 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains - The Dry, Barheim Passage for 500 gil, found as a treasure in Garamsythe Waterway (North Spur Sluiceway), and still bought from the bazaar for 310 gil by selling Horn x2, Foul Flesh x2, and Wind Stone x3. It can be equipped by Uhlan. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Polearms can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis. Final Fantasy Tactics Javelin is the weakest spear, and is bought for 1,000 gil during Chapter 2, and found with Treasure Hunter in Balias Swale. It has an Attack of 8, a Defense of 10%, and is the only spear which has a reach of just one square. Javelin II is the ultimate spear, with an Attack of 30 and Defense of 10%. Javelin II is found as a treasure in Nelveska Temple. Enemy Ninjas and Samurais randomly appear in floor 9 and the player can catch Javelin II's and Excaliburs from Ninjas with Sticky Fingers. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Javelin is the weakest spear, and teaches the abilities Warcry and Jump. It has a measly Attack power of 31. It can be brought at Sprohm for 2,250 gil and any other town for 2,550 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Javelin is the second weakest spear, with Short Spear being weaker. It teaches Jump and Piercing Cry, has an Attack of 31, and a Jump of 2. After placing Xergis Tin, Animal Bone, and Wool on the Bazaar, the Javelin can be purchased in the shop for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Javelin is a weapon for Nine. It provides 8 Attack Power. In the PSP version, it can be bought from the SPP Post after bringing Nine in multiplayer once for 1600 SPP. In the HD version, it can be bought from the Akademeia SPP Post after defeating 30 enemies with Nine for 200 SPP. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Javelin is a level 9 spear that increases Attack by 11 and decreases Defense by 1. It costs 2,000 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Javelin is a level 1 spear that provides -122 HP, +13 Attack, and -2 Defense. It can be traded for 3,780 gil at the shop. Vaan's spear attack involves him spinning the Javelin from Final Fantasy XII and then jabbing his opponent. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Javelin grants +1 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Javelin is a Spear obtained by buying it for 640 gil at Royal Capital Grandshelt, by crafting it using 128 gil and x8 Iron Ores, and by finding it in Fulan Pass. It provides 22 ATK. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Javelin appears as a spear within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 35 Weapon Atk, 10 Durability, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Blood of Bahamut Javelin is a spear that can be equipped by Santiago. Gallery Javelin FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Javelin.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Javelin.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Javelin GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). Javelin FFII iPod.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). Javelin.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. Partisan - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Javelin FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII, Ultimania artwork. Javelin-ffvii-cid.png|''Final Fantasy VII, in-game render. Javelin FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. Javelin FFIX Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. Javelin-ffix-spear.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' in-game model. Javelin-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Javelin 1.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Javelin 2.gif|Javelin II in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA - Javelin.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Javelin FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Javelin.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Manikin-Javelin.png|Crystal Javelin used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Javelin (VII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFVII. DFFOO Javelin (IX).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFIX. PFF Freya Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFIX. PFF Javelin Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Javelin FFIX.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Javelin SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Javelin SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Javelin FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Javelin FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Javelin FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Javelin FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. Javelin ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Javelin FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Javelin FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Javelin Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFBE Javelin.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology de:Jagdspeer Category:Spears